beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:~Mana~
Archives */Archive 1/ Gosh, I wish I would have had that infrmoaotin earlier! -_-" hey manaphy, it's JI. DM84 banned me from chat again yesterday. Can you unban me please? I don't take any bull$h!t 19:51, August 22, 2011 (UTC) No I don't want to Chat and it didn't affect me, I only told them because I thought they didn't know. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 19:50, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Heh, I expected more from them, you can go to Chat I really don't mind, I'm good, just here getting pictures for Beyblades from the official WBBA Blog. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 20:16, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Awesome, I'm very sick at the moment, I'm cold and tired, I'm gonna go talk to Dranzer about things on the wiki. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 20:23, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Manaphy, I hope you take care aswell. :) [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 22:26, August 23, 2011 (UTC) this may come across as rude but why did you delete my article and how can i avoid this in future i think big bang pegsis has been vandalsed was it helpfull IRC No, come to IRC Chat, I'll explain when you get there, hurry. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 20:47, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Sam can you unban me please , i wanna chat. GOD, I CAN'T TAKE ANY MORE ARGUMENTS! Look, I can't, okay? So, the best thing to do is do what I'm gunna do: stay away from Wiki for a week. Its for the best. -Gingka and Co. 21:51, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Umm I didnt do anything to lose my powers so can i please get them back... 21:58, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Look Please don't ask me to come back to Chat, even though you said I don't start the arguments, I do you must understand that, if I stay away from Chat, it will stop the arguments so you'll stay. I know it's hard to accept it, but please accept it, it's for the best. :) [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 21:59, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Ed took them away for personal reasons and he's not fit to lead unlike u so can i have my powers back and never have to talk to him again Nevermind i just remembered im a crat and i can give them back to myself lol Look Des hates me, DM and I are friends which Des and the others hate, I'm willing to aplogize to Hunter but the damage is done. I am willing to go to IRC but not Wikia Chat. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 22:05, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Help I need to edit the following pages Bladers of the Four Seasons and Legend Bladers Vivek Parmar MANAPHY COME HERE IMMEDIATLEY I NEED YOU!!! Manaphy, why are you listening to Des, he is just trying to make you believe him with lies! and can you PLEASE unban me and restore my admin powers that Des took? I as well need to talk to you as Dan of Aquos has allowed Des to harass me AGAIN, by trying to get us to "make up". Gravity Perseus! Destroy Pegasus! 17:45, August 28, 2011 (UTC) No Ed's offline and I quit. Appearently noone believes me here, so screw this. When Des terrorizes the USA don't come asking ME to come back. If he leaves or retires I'll be back with more users, info, etc. Gravity Perseus! Destroy Pegasus! 17:57, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Please give me admin powers so I can stay, and keep me on the admin panel, because I may be back. It just depends on what time brings. Gravity Perseus! Destroy Pegasus! 18:00, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Who removed my admin panel? Anyways, farewell Manaphy, may Des's reign of terror be gone so I may return. Gravity Perseus! Destroy Pegasus! 18:03, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Your busy EDITING? Your busy TALKING to Des and you won't even come near me, much less restore my powers! This would've never happened in the first place if you had've gotten rid of my Bureaucrat powers. Gravity Perseus! Destroy Pegasus! 18:34, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Definatly, because from what I see, your a D-man Wiki talking with Des and Gingka, or at least that's what's on Gingka's talk page. Gravity Perseus! Destroy Pegasus! 18:37, August 28, 2011 (UTC) do you know where i could get a shark rash custom made ... I really hate you right now, I've had it, I'm done, have fun being the new head admin of Beyblade Wiki along with Des. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 22:43, August 28, 2011 (UTC) If people want me to leave I'll leave, Des and Hunter hate me, can't do anything to change that. :/ [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 22:58, August 28, 2011 (UTC) If I stay, it's gonna become really awkward between me and them, almost everyone on this wiki hates me, including FB, I have no friends left, what am I suppost to do now? [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 23:02, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Meeting Um, I already told Des, I'm going to tell the other admins, I may or may not be there, so if I'm not there, just continue without me, I don't want it to have to be rescheduled again. :/ [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 16:13, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :Also, Chat is glitching a lot right now, so I'm temorarly closing it, so if you or anyone wants to Chat, go to IRC. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 16:18, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::One more thing, it's the 100th Day Anniversary for what? Also, great job on getting over 3,000 edits! :D [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 16:23, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Nevermind, Wikia Chat is working now, no need to go to IRC. Wow, I wrote you so many messages today. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 17:07, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sorry for all these messages today, I need you to make a Beypedian of the Month Template like this so we can put it on a user's userpage, thanks. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 17:16, August 29, 2011 (UTC)